Computing devices and computing systems including computing devices typically include a large number of components that generate heat. This heat can be destructive, causing the internal temperatures of the devices and systems to rise to a level in which the components begin to fail. Therefore, such computing devices and computing systems typically include blowers to overcome internal back pressure to externally exhaust the heat, so that the heat does not result in failure of the components of the devices and systems.